


evan sees dead people

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crossover, Ghosts, references to other dead kids, tw: keanu reeves squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: dead kids roam around evan's school like the rest of american teens who want nothing more than the sweet release of death. everything is just the same, the world goes on with no one noticing them.but evan can see them.





	1. evan

**Author's Note:**

> sup gaymers im back from the dead
> 
> ok so i know that some references are gonna be real confusing??, but lets just pretend that everything i reference somehow exists in one timeline.
> 
> also the westerburgh high incident happened in veronicas freshmen year. the heathers and the jocks are still seniors, tho.

evan is hallucinating.

 

there is definitely no way the people he keeps seeing are real. the woman in a red nightgown who keeps following the girl a year above him; the two guys who torment a roundset girl; a tall, splitting image of keanu reeves scolding a guy in his calculus class; a small girl with glowing yellow veins following a boy three years below him; and many, many, many more.

 

their voices keep adding to the chatter of the crowd around him, but they dont get answered. they keep getting ignored but they keep persisting and keep raising their voices more and more and  **m o r e** before evan reaches his breaking point-

 

evan walks faster and keeps his head down to avoid looking at the other translucent people in the school halls. he feels a slight chill go down his spine and he squeaks out a ‘sorry’ to the air.

 

it had started out small and inconspicuous, like a person walking down the street or strolling through the park. evan would have never noticed the difference; that the nice old lady who lived next door died of cancer two years ago, or that the business man on the corner of the street had died in a car accident.

 

but then evan started to notice the little things. the way their skin seemed pale; too pale for a human, their eyes looked cloudly and dull, and the way they shimmered slightly in the light. maybe he should add the fact that they float, or can phase through solid objects.

 

even so, it was in sophomore year that he was face to face with one of them.

 

\----

 

evan was sitting at a cafeteria table, waiting for jared to come by to discuss their plan for their project. he nibbled on the sandwich his mom made and glanced around in search of his friend.

 

_ ‘family friend’ _ the voice inside his head sneered at him. it sounded a lot like jared. evan ducked his head and took a bite out of the sandwich. 

 

it was maybe two minutes later that someone had sat next to him quite grumpily and silently. he dumped his bag on the table and propped his chin on his palm, blowing away a stray lock of hair from his face.

 

evan tensed up and moved a bit away to give the stranger space, feeling his anxiety spike up. he glanced over and looked away immediately when he saw the other staring at him. he chews on his sandwich and looks around for jared.

 

suddenly a hand appears in front of his face, and evan gets startled so bad he jumps back and gasps around his food. He spirals into a coughing fit and curls in on him self in embarrassment.

 

“you…” the stranger mumbled, making evan turn his head to face him. the stranger's eyes widened, but he shook his head. “are… you okay?”

 

evan was about to respond, swallowing down his budding anxiety for a risk, when jared sat down noisily across the table with his lunch tray.

 

“i make you wait for two minutes and now you're talking to yourself.” jared says, picking up his fork to poke around his food. “are you sure your tree kink isnt making you insane?” he joked, air quoting the words ‘tree kink’.

 

evan flushed and looked down at his sandwich. “i-i w-wasn't talking to myself, j-jared…” he mumbled, anxiety bubbling up from the pit of his stomach.

 

jared glanced up from his food, and scoffed. “oh really? then enlighten me, oh evan hansen.” he piled up some pale mac n cheese on his fork. “who were you talking to?” he asks, shoving the food into his mouth.

 

“i… i was talking t-to h-him.” evan answered, pointing to the seat next to him without turning.  _ ‘before you had interrupted’ _ the snide voice added, and evan swatted it away.

 

the boy across him raised an eyebrow and looked between evan and the seat beside him for a few seconds. “...there's no one there, ev.” he said after a moment of silence.

 

“n-no, i…” evan stammered, turning to look at the seat next to him. the stranger wasn't there anymore. evan stared at it, dumbfounded.

 

jared sighed and pushed his lunch tray away. “y’know what, i wont even bother. ” he took out his laptop and started it up. “lets just focus on the project. eating that crap made me want stay healthy.” he said, shivering at the end.

  
evan still stared at the unoccupied seat next to him, any signs of the stranger even being there were nonexistent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 but in connor's point of view.
> 
> at least were sure its not evans oc

being dead isnt  _ so _ bad, connor guesses. he can phase through walls and float, so thats cool. there's also guys like him wandering around; like that blue keanu who zapped him for slouching, the fucking douche.

 

before the first period started, he hung out with the nightgown woman and her frazzled victim. he just followed them around, sometimes talking to nightgown bitch. apparently her name's heather and her victim is veronica.

 

heather died two years ago in another school on the other side of the country, along with two jocks who seemed to think with their dicks.

 

she wont tell connor how she died. she got huffy when he asked.

 

but sometimes it gets tiring talking to the same ghosts all over again. sometimes they go away, move on or some shit. also, most of the ghosts connor sees follow their choice living person.

 

maybe he forgot the ghost memo, that hes supposed to follow some poor kid in all his ghostly dead life.

 

anyway, most of the dead inside teens dont interest him. sure, connor could have followed zoe, but he's not sure he's entitled with her well-being now.

 

so there he is, stuck in a crowd of both ghost and live people where theyre moving forward while he's standing still.

 

and fuck, its not even lunch, yet.

 

\----

 

connor cant eat shit, and he's weirdly pissed off about it. sure, he would never get hungry in his not-quite-dead life, but it's boring and he needs a distraction.

 

the downsides to his ghost situation is that he cant hold things. so he cant eat, write, read, draw or any other thing that involves touching shit other than his own shit that he died with.

 

yeah, its real fucking shitty. like any god in their cloudy asshole heaven wanted to torture him even in death.

 

fan-fucking-tastic.

 

so connors speedwalking through the doors of the noisy cafeteria, body hunched and hands in the pockets of his hoodie. he doesnt head toward heather and the jocks. he ignores them in favour of a relatively empty table near the corner of the cafeteria.

 

he took his bag off and dumps it on the table as he sits down, grumbling angrily to himself at huffing at some stray strands of hair. suddenly, he's all too aware of a body next to him. they tensed up and moved away from connor a bit, giving him space.

 

connor feels anger bubbling at his gut. so THIS guy thinks he's a monster? that he's a hopeless nutcase? that he's just-

 

it hit connor like a brick to the head. the guy's  _ alive _ . he whips his head toward the guy and stared at him openly. not like anyone else can see, other than heather and her lackeys if they decided to look his way.

 

the guy had glanced at him before looking away immediately, seeing that connor was staring at him. he curled into himself a bit and chewed on his sandwich.

 

feeling completely dumb and a bit desperate, connor waved his hand in front of him, startling the poor guy. he chokes on his sandwich and curled more into himself, coughing.

 

“you can see me…?” connor muttered. the dude must have heard it, because he turned to look at connor straight in the eyes. connor held in a instinctive gasp. he wanted to ask a million questions, but instead he shook his head.

 

“are… you okay?” connor asked instead, looking straight at slightly dull brown eyes. the guy seemed ready to answer until an annoying person sat down with his food tray in front of them.

 

“i make you wait for two minutes and now you're talking to yourself.” jared says, picking up his fork to poke around his food. “are you sure your tree kink isnt making you insane?” he joked, air quoting the words ‘tree kink’.

 

connor's brow twitched and he felt his anger start to rise. of course, jared fucking kleinman had to come by and ruin things. because some god wanted to make him suffer for being such a  _ monster _ .

 

he stands up, a low buzz started to fill his ears and his eyesight tunneling until he can see the cafeteria doors. he walks briskly away, missing the low, but loud enough, mumble of  _ ‘w-wasn't talking to myself, j-jared…’ _ .

  
right now, connor needs to find a place where he can disappear completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip connor he has no physical way to release all his emotions. who made ghost physics anyways haha
> 
> might make more bc im weak as hell but i gotta finish my alana + background treebros fic so maybe not **shrug emoticon
> 
> kudo comment syria
> 
> comment pls i crave that sweet validation

**Author's Note:**

> aah, so you made it through another jumble of words that i somehow crapped right outta my word brain.
> 
> comment on how shitty it is. comment on how u think its gr8. comment the references u caught. comment irrelevant trivias.
> 
> just??comment. comments make me alive.


End file.
